Heartstruck
by Zatsxne
Summary: Be brave my small child...Nothing is easy. Your hardships will be rewarded as soon as you meet my demands. What are they? Well; go into battle. Let me feast upon Rakshasa blood. You will get your long wanted wish of strength. ShadexFinexBright Some ShadexRein in the beginning. (Rushed first chapter)
"Haha Rein I feel bad for you...with an idiot sister like that it must ruin your reputation by a lot" An orange haired girl said, giggling next to a girl with long straight blue hair.

"The looks people give me when I'm next to her are horrible. I always have her walking 30 steps behind me" The Blue haired girl said rather loudly. She was the most popular girl in the Princess Academy. She had the looks, the brains and a rather high interest in dresses and anything girly for that matter. That blue haired girl wanted a boy, but you see that boy liked her idiot sister. So she'd have to do something. She kept her red haired sister, Fine away from the purple haired guy she loved, Shade. What did he even see in her? She was a tomboy, she never kept anything neat, she was a glutton and she even has the lowest grades!

"Hi Fine!" Rein heard something she didn't want to hear. It was Shade.. He was talking to fine. This wouldn't do.

"O-oh hi Shade!" Fine said, as she glanced at him for a minute before going back to her game. Rein glowed in anger. How dare her idiot sister IGNORE the best boy in the school.

"Lione...give me a makeover in the category of Sex Appeal" The blue haired girl said, as the orange haired girl giggled and led her over to an empty spot to work her magic. After a few minutes of various magic spells and makeup; Rein had got the look she wanted.

"Shade~ can I ask you for some help on something…?" Rein said, hugging Shade's arm to her chest as she looked up at him with big eyes.

Shade barely glanced at her before saying "I'm talking to Fine. Come back later"

"Excuse me…? What do you mean you're talking to Fine? Fine's an idiot who can't do anything right I'm the better one clearly! I'm perfect in every other way and you like her more than me? How could you Shade?! I actually love you!" Rein said, angry. Tears formed in her eyes.

Shade sighs as he leans down and kisses Rein. (NOOOOoOOOo) "That's good. I love you too" Shade said as he smirked/

Fine POV -No...no way. Shade kissed REIN? But I liked him...I was gonna confess to him. Tears formed in my eyes. I covered them. No one would want to see the ugly, unkempt glutton me cry. "Excuse me…" I mumbled as I backed away. I ran home, I was so sad, embarrassed and I couldn't stand Rein at this point. Good thing my mom was home. "Mother…please...please transfer me into Warrior academy. I hate it here I can't do it I'm terribly sorry." I said, crying as I rushed into her room. They had offered me a scholarship, but I didn't want to go since it was the next planet over. But now I had nothing to live for at Princess Academy. "I thought you'd say that eventually" My mother said, smiling gently as she pat my back. "I have your luggage ready and the train's gonna leave in an hour." Wait a minute...how'd she know? She's a wizard I swear. "Thank you mom" I said, crying as I hugged her tighter. "I'm gonna miss you and dad though…" I whimpered. I would be away for years. "That's why I bought you a phone" my mom said, taking out a white box and holding out a sleek black phone. "T-thank you " i didn't know how to react. I was just so happy.

"Aww i'm gonna miss you" my mom said, hugging me tightly as i cried a few tears. "yeah...i'll miss you too"  
I ran to get my stuff; i heard the door open i thought it was Dad but it was Rein.

"Rein… what're you doing here?"

"The school got dismissed early. Bomb threat." Rein said, pushing me out of the way to our room. "Going on a date with Shade. Need something to wear" She said, throwing her clothes everywhere. I silently looked down and grabbed my suitcase.

"Bye Rein…" I said

"Hah see you loser" She replied with a haughty tone.

I rolled my suitcase downstairs and kissed my mother goodbye. Then i walked out of the door, i'd never see rein or shade together for 4 whole years.

"Fine...Where...Where are you going?" I turned around. It was shade.

" Im leaving this planet." I responded, looking down.

"But...why? Is it because i like Rein? You shouldn't let your jealousy get the best of you. Imagine your mom and dad" He said, holding my suitcase and trying to lead me back.

" I'm not running away. I'm transferring schools. Why you may ask? It's because i hate people like you and Rein. Always using me." I said, turning around and grabbing my suitcase back. "I have a train to catch" I got into the car and it sped off, the car taking me to a new brighter future.

-Time Skip 3 years later-

"K-kyaaaa Fine-Sama!"

"Aishiteru Fine~"  
"FIIINE"

"Waah Fine-Sama is so cute!"

I walked through the halls. I had matured much in 3 years. The stress of battling frontlines had made my hair turn darker. I grew it out. No longer was it short and into braids. It was long, wavy and absolutely perfect. My dark pink hair matched well with the school's maroon colored uniform.  
"Ara Ara ( my my) I see someones as popular as ever~" I looked up. It was Bright. He was my best friend and a good fighter. He was a front liner like me.

"Mou… it's not like you're unpopular" I said, pouting.

"KYAAAA Bright and Fine look so good together"

"One date with Fine would leave me a happy man forever"

Until now, all of the rakshasa i had been dealing with had been small tiny ones, but even they were hard to beat without skills. Spear Cage was one of my Super Skills. My weapon of choice was of course, a spear.

"Would all the Honor warriors come to the Meeting center for Details about the large rakshasa in the fushigiboshi planet" An announcement sounded.

I forgot that we had to fight that. And go to fushigiboshi planet.

"Ne… Fine art you alright? You know you don't have to do it if you request. They know why you transferred" Bright said, worried and concerned.

"It's fine...I'm all over it." I said, as I made sure my best spear was in my first slot. (You can carry up to 5 different versions of your chosen weapon just in case it breaks. It's a magic storebox that will disappear once you get your item.)

We walked into the building together to get the information about the rakshasa.

"As you know, one of the biggest rakshasa we've ever seen is in Fushigiboshi planet. We will have our Commander and out VC come up and show us the formations." Me and bright stood up. He was the VC: known as Veteran Commander and I was the commander.

"We don't know much about this rakshasa but we know it likes to morph into a person. What we know about that person it morphs into, is that the person will have purple hair and yellow eyes or white hair with blue eyes. It is almost always wearing a cloak. We know that it's currently in the sunny kingdom. Make sure to protect Princess Rein and Prince Shade, as he might be in the vicinity." Bright said, making the speech quick and concise.

"Please get your weapons and armor on. We will deport in approximately 4 minutes via teleportation crystal. Please don't fool around we don't have the time to retrieve you from the Time Space zone." I said, equipping my spear which was a pretty grand sight, i also quickly equipped my strongest gear. The millennium fox set, it was awarded to me and bright after we won the battle competition. It's the strongest gear ever made and me and bright were lucky enough to receive it. "Me and Bright will be there first as we will be departing now to tell the citizens to evacuate. We will try to be back at Warrior Academy by nightfall. When your crystals give you a 1 minute warning please listen to it. We don't want you to forget your weapon while you're sharpening it. Thank you" I said, finishing my speech as i looked at bright. We tapped our crystals, activating the Honor Warrior's countdown crystals and teleporting to the Sunny Kingdom castle.

When we got there, anglistica hit me. It looked exactly the same. It didn't matter we needed to get into the broadcasting room to make the announcement. We entered the castle; and entered into the throne room.

"Hello im Bright. I would like to politely ask you to evacuate the city using your teleport crystals. The rakshasa is highly dangerous and might hurt you." Bright said, stone faced.

"Where's Fine… i thought she'd be here?" Queen Elsa said.

"She's going to evacuate princess Rein." Bright answers.

"Oh dear… that's not going to be good." King Truth said worriedly.

I knocked on Rein's door before opening it; immediately regretting it soon after. Shade and Rein were making out on my bed. I wanted to sigh and yell but safety comes first.

"Princess Rein, Prince Shade. My name is Fine and i am the honor commander of warrior academy. The rakshasa in your kingdom is highly dangerous and might hurt you. Please evacuate the city to avoid danger" I said, stone faced as I held my spear in one hand.

"Ugh Fine can't you see we're in the middle of something-" Rein said, getting off shade and glaring at me.

I whipped my spear out and put it to her neck. " I was trying to be polite. You should probably take my warning and leave or i minus well kill you since you'd be dead anyways." I said in a dark voice. It felt so good to make her tremble.

"F-fine what happened to you..?" Shade said, looking at me in awe.

"I grew up Shade. I don't need someone like you in my life. Ever again." I said, slowly removing the spear tip from Rein's neck.

"Fine~ how're you treating our guests?" A voice said, and pressed an arm on my head.

"Ugh bright we're the guests here." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Why hello there sexy~" Rein said, touching Brights arm.

"Hello there. You must be Fine's Sister. I thought you'd look as good and beautiful as fine but it turns out you're as ugly as sewer rats." he replied coldly and shook her off. "You better teleport out of here before your ugly face becomes even uglier if that's even possible" He said, before walking away and dragging a laughing me.

R&R please 3


End file.
